<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let go #SaveCAOS by Helene K (hekiv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133096">Let go #SaveCAOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K'>Helene K (hekiv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, New Character - Freeform, after the witch war, the truth comes out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the witch war, Harvey knows his time is running out.</p><p>The truth will come out. From someone unexpected.</p><p>Sabrina finally realizes what time is for a witch like her.</p><p>(this is a story I'll never write. But I needed to write this anyway.)</p><p>#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS<br/>Sabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 36 lousy episodes WITH SO MUCH CUT OUT!<br/>The ending of Part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show. The show and it's characters deserve better! The show should be picked up by another network!1!<br/>Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:<br/>👇👇👇<br/>1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on social media.<br/>2. Keep sharing ❗SIGN THE PETITIONS TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at<br/>http://chng.it/BvdTgjtkhV AND http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp AND http://chng.it/MvRW7hNSjs<br/>3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true that they save #Sabrina for more seasons!<br/>4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️<br/>5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.<br/>#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Kinkle &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let go #SaveCAOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harvey is one of my favorite characters on CAOS and I think he had so much potential, but it was just all wasted.<br/>He was mostly just made to be less likable after part 1. Because... *sigh*<br/>*eye roll* nabrina.</p><p>You don't have to like this story. But it is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey looked at the statue. It looked just like Sabrina. </p><p>The rest of the academy was a mess. There was noise of life all around him. Students were healing their wounds and chatting quietly, some were conversing with the new members of the Coven of Hecate that had converted somewhere in the middle of the war from the Pilgrims of the Night Church. <br/>
There were the resurrected members as well. Like Dorian Gray whom had been killed during Hilda Spellmans reception, now serving drinks to the less than energetic coven members who looked like they could use a drink. Or drinks.<br/>
Harvey remembered how Roz had been kind of starstruck when she realized that Dorian Gray was actually the inspiration for one of her favorite Oscar Wilde books.</p><p>A bittersweet smile stretched across his lips. Because it brought up the memory of their breakup. <br/>
It had been long overdue. <br/>
At least it had not been as painful as the one he once had with Sabrina almost a year ago. But still, it left him with a scar on his worn out heart, one that only he could feel.</p><p>Speaking of Sabrina, he saw her, alive and a little roughed up, tending to Nick, who was a little more bloody but happy to have Sabrina's undivided attention as she took care of him.<br/>
He remembers what it was like, to have Sabrina take care of him. Feels like a lifetime ago now.<br/>
If he had known that there would be a time in his life where that would no longer be possible, he would of enjoyed it more.</p><p><br/>
The witch war was over.</p><p>They had survived. And those who hadn't... They would be buried and mourned.</p><p>Hell was empty. More or less. The demons that had attacked them had been killed.</p><p>Lucifer had been turned to stone with <span class="aCOpRe">Nagaina</span>'s severed head and by Zelda Spellman's decision, was to be kept locked away in the academy.</p><p>And Lilith was now the new queen of hell. She had gotten rid of the mosaic that once told Sabrina of the prophecy and somehow made the gates of Hell in the bowels of the Greendale mines disappear. And with the gates gone, so was the stain of Lucifer on the world.</p><p>So the town of Greendale was finally safe.</p><p>Still a place where things and people, who should only exist in horror stories and nightmares, lived and called it home. But still, it was a much safer and better place than it had ever been before.<br/>
It felt like proof that it was a new beginning. A chance for something better.</p><p><br/>
"Harvey," he sighed and turned around, only to be met with the sight of his cousin. Her teary eyes showed a steel resolve and her dark plaid shirt barely seen under her army jacket was stained with dirt and blood, and yet, it looked like it wasn't bothering her one bit.</p><p>"Angela." He greeted, already knowing what she was going to do.</p><p>She straightened herself up a bit, "Please. You don't have to do this," her words came out a little softer than either of them had expected.</p><p>"Yes. I do." he said.</p><p>"This world is dying." She told him, her determination to change his mind was evident, "And it doesn't matter how many wars are fought, or even what side wins. There is nothing stopping that." She was so stubborn. Just like him.</p><p>"I know." he said simply. He wasn't going to argue with her. He knew she was just trying to say her peace. Go down swinging.</p><p>In her own way.</p><p>"There was a time for witches. But that time is long over. You need to accept that." He sighed at her words, but did not interrupt. It wasn't just because of the witches, he had just made his choice.</p><p>"Please," she was almost begging now, "just say yes. That's all you have to do." Her eyes held even more tears now. They both knew that time was running out.</p><p>"Angela, I can't." He was tired of having to defend his reasons to her. He had told her everything he wanted to say. But he knew she couldn't accept that. Not yet anyway.</p><p>She cupped his face, and forced him to look her in the eyes. "God holds a grudge," she said. This was her warning him, "and if you don't say yes, you'll just end up in another miserable, mortal life, being treated like crap. Losing people you love and wishing for death." Her words stung but he knew they were true.</p><p>"Please, Harvey. There's still time," she said, "just say yes. End the world." There was a begging look in her eyes. She was growing more desperate. Time really wasn't on her side.</p><p>He said nothing. And she knew he wouldn't change his mind. They both knew that. </p><p>She dropped her hands from his face and took a step back. She pointed her finger at him, "You are so stubborn." He knew she was just angry, fighting an unwinnable battle and he decided that if she did say something cruel, that he would just forgive her.</p><p>"Your brother was perfect." she stated. "But that doesn't even matter because he was killed by witches, we both know that." Her eyes were dry now, not a tear in sight. Just a look of furious rage was all that remained. "And you would of been killed too." She didn't mention that Sabrina had put that protection spell on him. His lip twitched a little, because he knew it was because she wanted to make a point.</p><p>"You have been lied to, and treated like crap, by witches and yet you take their side." Her voice was steady, unwavering and there was a hidden growl behind her words. He swallowed. He knew the words she said next would hurt.</p><p>"And for what!? To prove to your brother that you're a good person?" She yelled. "He's dead!" She screamed in exasperation. It was clear that she was tired, and wanted nothing more than to just get him to see reason. His eyes stung a bit, but he blinked and held steady, still listening to her words.</p><p>"No, you know what. He's worst than dead! His soul was ripped apart by soul eaters." Her yelling attracted the attention of all the others in the room, including his friends. They were all now listening to every word, if they hadn't been before. If he wasn't so tired, his ears would be burning from embarrassment.</p><p>"There's no peace for him. No light at the end of the tunnel. No rest." She spat out. "He's just gone." His heart sank a little. Again, it was the truth. But the truth could cut to the bone.</p><p>"Forever." She practically growled. And he said nothing. </p><p>There was nothing he could say.</p><p>"And you were forced to shoot him, anyway, because of some baby witch who thought it was a good idea to cheat the grim reaper, and thought that there would be no consequences!" She gestured vaguely in Sabrina's direction for a second. He cast a quick side glance and saw that she was clearly listening now with what looked like guilt, or maybe shame, written across her face.</p><p>"And I'm pretty sure that if Tommy were here, he'd be a little pissed off that you decided to let Agatha and Dorcas, the witches that killed him, still live." Another vague gesture, to another part of the room, but this time Harvey kept his eyes on his cousin. He didn't want to look at Agatha, who he knew had been behind the idea in the first place, and he didn't want to see the newly resurrected Dorcas, because every time he looked at the somewhat always dazed looking redhead, he couldn't help but wonder why she was here, why she was allowed to come back but his brother was not. <br/>
It wasn't fair. But his life was never fair. </p><p>At least now, he knew why.</p><p>"And Sabrina," she wasn't done. Not by a long shot. Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him and braced himself. The worst was yet to come, "the first girl you ever loved." Her eyes snapped to the white haired girl in the corner of the room, who looked unsure what to do.</p><p>"She never did right by you." Angela bit out. She met his gaze head-on, anger shining through, "How many years of her lying to you was there?" A question that he did not want to answer. Her voice was rising. "How many years did she practically groom you to never see the truth?" Another question that did not deserve an answer. She was yelling now.</p><p>"You always did right by her. Always showed up, and she never doubted that you'd be there when she needed you." His heart clenched painfully, but he exhaled slowly through his nose, never saying a word. "And that wasn't enough." Another bitter and painful truth. He blinked the tears away. </p><p>"Even when the fact that she had once loved you, was the only reason she didn't make a huge mistake." He didn't dare look at Sabrina, but he could feel her eyes on him. He could even feel Nick's curious eyes on him. "She could of revealed herself to mortals. Destroyed not only her life but others too." It sounded like an accusation but it was true. <br/>
"But she didn't, because you were the only person who could reach her. Talk sense to her. Because she loved you." Angela had a kind of smile now. She wasn't happy or having fun. This had nothing to do with that. It was more like she was being pushed to the edge of insanity, only by revealing the truth. </p><p>All while trying her best to save Harvey's life.</p><p>"It still wasn't enough." She cruelly spat out. A silent gasp was heard from the other side of the room. He didn't have to look to recognize it as coming from Hilda Spellman. She and her sister were both listening intently. Just like everyone else.</p><p>"No. She still used magic and a <em>candle</em> to make it all go away." He felt Sabrina's eyes look away, he could almost feel the shame radiate off of her. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking, and his mind was just trying to comfort him. He still didn't look at her. <br/>
He didn't know what he wanted to be there when he looked at her.</p><p>"Probably because she wanted things to be easier." Angela chuckled bitterly. "For her." Her voice loud and clear, almost echoing in the room that had fallen silent almost as soon as Angela walked into the room. Not that Harvey had noticed at first.</p><p>Harvey sighed. "She still threw away the necklace you gave her. In a drawer." Angela was grasping at straws. "To gather dust. To be forgotten." But her words still cut him deeply. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. </p><p>"You remember the necklace you gave her, don't you?" She taunted him bitterly. He swallowed. Yes, he remembered. He had NEVER used magic to forget. Even if that had been an option, he never would of. Because what he had once had with Sabrina, it had meant something for him. And it's because it had meant something that he could keep his promise. To never hate her.<br/>
But as Angela reminded him, it hadn't mattered enough for Sabrina. His heart was screaming at him to walk away. To yell at Angela to shut the hell up. But he didn't move an inch. Just stood there. Silent. <br/>
"The day before her birthday." He felt Sabrina's eyes on him, willing him to say something. He wondered what she thought he could say. Maybe she thought that he was gonna start shouting about how he couldn't, or wouldn't, believe that about Sabrina. To show that he didn't know the truth. But he did.</p><p>"On the steps in front of her house." Angela's little trip down memory lane wasn't going to change his mind. He knew that. So did she, but she was still trying. "And after you gave it to her, you said the words you had wanted to say since she said yes to being with you." He felt she was just about to let the dagger fall.</p><p>"Wasn't so long before her pet warlock did the same thing, almost a year later." That hurt. His heart clenched even more painfully than before. It wasn't the worst pain he had ever been through. <br/>
No, he had never truly felt pain in his life until that angel bitch had showed him and Angela, Sabrina's memories. Trying to show him how little he, and his love, had meant for her. With every action that she had done, seen from the outside, it had all but torn up the heart that he had felt beat for Sabrina. Still did. Even now. Despite the pain he had felt. Despite everything he had seen. Everything that Angela was now reminding him off.</p><p>There were no words. Only a heavy silence in the room. </p><p>Everyone was waiting for him to say something. He could feel their eyes on him.</p><p>Especially Sabrina. He could feel that most of all. She was almost begging him to say something. Maybe so that she wouldn't have to hear more.</p><p>But he stayed as stubborn as ever.</p><p>If Sabrina wanted Angela to stop, she would have to stop her herself. Or she could leave the room. Not that he thought she would.</p><p>Harvey was determined to wait out the clock.</p><p>"And Roz," Angela looked angrier than she ever had before, "the second-rate version of Sabrina." From the corner of his eye he could see Roz flinch from the bitter words, that weren't even meant for her to hear. "She saw that vision, she knew what those witches did. She even saw a vision of Tommy being torn apart by dogs, and she said nothing." Harvey swallowed. </p><p>She came closer to him. "The second girl you choose to love, turned out to be just another selfish witch who lied to you, and kept secrets, all just to make things easier. Without a thought of you." She let out a dry laugh and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roz try to shrink herself. She most likely thought that the truth would never come out.</p><p>"But we both know that she was only ever a rebound. So it's not like it matters that much." Harvey wanted to argue against that. But his busted, bleeding heart that felt like it was barely beating, still whispered to truth to him. He had noticed Roz because he had been so heartbroken from Sabrina. Trying to move on. And Roz and he had never been a good couple. Moving too fast and never on the same page about what they were.</p><p>"We both know she never could replace the love of your life who broke your heart." Angela hissed at him. Then took a step back, looking ready to yell at him some more.</p><p>"Tell me, if all the witches and warlocks of the world, would die tomorrow, name one species that would miss them!" He said nothing. "You can't. Because they do nothing but consume and destroy." </p><p>She clicked her tongue and trained her now bitter gaze on Sabrina again. "And Hell's own teen halfbreed witch queen of drama, Dorthy, and her pet warlock Toto over there, are no different." She made a gesture to them both, as if to try and get Harvey to look at them. So that he would see them as she did. And maybe then he would do as she wanted, maybe then he would change his mind. His eyes stayed on her. This wasn't about them.</p><p>"You could end it all." She was back to begging. "All the suffering. All the lying." She looked tired. Desperate.</p><p>"If you don't say yes, more people will suffer and die. That's just part of the curse." She said. "Just like Tommy did." He sighed.</p><p>"The world will end. Weather you want it to or not." She said.</p><p>"Maybe," he stated. She looked surprised, "but it won't be today."</p><p>"Please, Harvey. Just say yes." She begged now, the tears were back in her eyes.</p><p>"I can't." He said. And her shoulders sagged in defeat. She hung her head and looked to stifle a sob. He took a step closer to her. <br/>
He took of the wrist watch he wore and took her hand. "This is Tommy's. I want you to have it." He closed her palm around the watch. <br/>
When she managed to hold her head up again, tears welled up in her eyes. A silent begging look, "I forgive you." He kissed her forehead briefly.</p><p><br/>
I walked away from her, a destination in mind. "Are we to understand there is to be another war, witch hunter?" Agatha, stood in front of him. He hadn't notice her approaching, but there she stood, feet on the ground and arms crossed, with Dorcas cautiously trailing behind her, standing a little bit behind her. Prudence stood a good two feet behind them both but her straightened spine and protective gaze was clear proof that if he tried anything, she'd be at his throat before he could let out a scream. Anyone could see, she was fiercely protective of her sisters. Dorcas more so, since she had lost her. Similar to how he had lost Tommy. The only difference, she had gotten her sister back, while he knew he would never see Tommy again, and couldn't even comfort himself with the thought of his brother being in a better place. He was just gone. Like Angela had reminded him.</p><p>"No." He sighed. She raised a brow. She wanted to know why. Even Dorcas leaned in a little to hear the reason. "Because you don't matter." He saw the words cut them both down to the bone. Good. He couldn't kill them, but he still wanted them to hurt. "You never did." He said.<br/>
And he saw a strange look flicker in both their eyes. Hurt. Before it was hidden away behind that familiar witch facade, that showed that witches didn't have feelings. He knew better though.</p><p>Nick and Sabrina had both managed to get closer almost completely unnoticed, until they were standing beside Agatha.<br/>
"Harvey," Sabrina's voice sounded steady but there was a bit of a shaky quiver to it that proved she wasn't completely sure what she could say. </p><p>"There's honestly nothing you could say, Sabrina." He was a little shaken by the steel resolve in his voice, so he wasn't surprised that she was. Even Nick looked taken aback. He didn't use her nickname. He didn't feel she deserved it. Not after everything he saw.</p><p>One last glance, he thought maybe Sabrina could see everything that he was leaving unsaid just by looking at him. His face had always been too expressive. He always had had trouble hiding what he was feeling. He had always been wearing his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>Then he walked away.</p><p>The wind between the trees. His favorite sound. Because it was Sabrina's favorite sound. She had told him that once. On the day she had finally trusted him with the truth. Of course he had gotten scared and thought that the truth meant something else. So she had taken it back. <br/>
Not that it had mattered. <br/>
The truth had come out eventually. It wasn't as if he hadn't already known. Deep down.</p><p>He exhaled and thought where he should go. He didn't want to look back. The Academy. It was still standing there, behind him. Serving only now as a reminder of what he was walking away from.</p><p>He wanted to go somewhere peaceful.</p><p>One place came to mind, and before he knew it, his feet had taken him there as he was lost in thought. His whole life, the good and the bad, passed by him. Memories from his short and mostly, insignificant life.</p><p>Before he knew it he was on a hill, that his brother had taken him to once. There was a tree at the edge, with his and his brother's names carved into it. </p><p>Now it felt like that carving was all that was left of Tommy.</p><p><br/>
The sun was still high in the sky. It was chilly out, but the sun was still warm. Warm and comforting but with an icy chill. The weather was almost a metaphor for what life had been like for him in Greendale, for most of his life. From where he was standing, with the view of the entire town that he called home and he had gone up against horrors just to protect.. He was overwhelmed and almost shocked to the core with everything he was feeling.</p><p>Everything he remembered to ever have felt. </p><p>There was the best of the best. </p><p>He had been a teenager in love. Nervous with clammy hands, before the girl of his dreams kissed him. Then he had never wanted to stop kissing her.</p><p>He had boring scary movie nights with his friends that seemed to never end. </p><p>Summers that were fun and innocent. </p><p>The time he spent with Tommy. The one person he could always count on. The one person he could really trust.</p><p>All that time he had spent lost in his art.</p><p>Theo winning that basketball game.</p><p>Theo asking him about how to be alone with Robin.</p><p>Roz dancing with him at valentine's day.</p><p>Singing cover songs with his band.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, there had been the worst of the worst. </p><p>Losing his brother. More than once. </p><p>The breakup that had him feel like his heart was forever a broken, twisted and jagged thing, never to be whole again. </p><p>Finding out the secrets and the lies.</p><p>Roz turning to stone.</p><p>Finding out that Roz was still made of stone because he didn't really love her. Not the way he should.</p><p>Fighting against living nightmares.</p><p>The mines.</p><p>Hell.</p><p>Seeing Sabrina flying with white eyes and a thorn crown on her head.</p><p>Sabrina's funeral.</p><p>Finding out Roz was a witch too.</p><p>His breakup with Roz.</p><p>And of course, the memories shown to him by an angel.</p><p>An angel that had told him that he was the anti-Christ. Chosen by God, a long time ago, to end the world.</p><p>The memories had shown him all the things Sabrina had never told him. </p><p>Roz telling him about her vision of Dorcas and Agatha. </p><p>Sabrina resurrecting Tommy. </p><p>Trying to save Tommy from mortal limbo. But the Soul Eaters getting him anyway. </p><p>Her getting rid of his necklace. </p><p>The candle.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
His vision became blurry and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Tears were still flowing freely down his cheeks. </p><p>How cruel his life was. More than he ever thought it would be.</p><p>And since he said no to ending the world. His next life would continue to be cruel.</p><p>Reincarnation. And an eternal bad luck curse.</p><p>That was his punishment for saying no.</p><p><br/>
He sighed. If Tommy was there, he wondered what he would say about all of this.</p><p><br/>
He felt it. </p><p>His life. It was ending.</p><p>So he closed his eyes and let it happen.</p><p>He let go.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The sun was setting, when Sabrina and the rest of the Fright Club showed up at the lookout. Sabrina's locating spell had showed her where Harvey was. </p><p>But when they got there, all that they found was Harvey's clothes left in a pile on the ground, covered in sand.</p><p>After being met with Sabrina's questioning gaze, Angela told her, and the rest of them the truth.</p><p>Harvey had been chosen by God. A long time ago. To end the world. </p><p>An angel had told them both.</p><p>But he has to end the world by his own free will.</p><p>And he made his choice. </p><p>He said no.</p><p>As punishment, he would be reincarnated into another shitty mortal life.</p><p>Until he made the right choice. Or took his own life, damning his soul to Hell.</p><p><br/>
She then left them there, on that hill. After she told them he was now reborn. Somewhere in the world. </p><p>And in eighteen years, Harvey would have a new chance to choose.</p><p><br/>
Sabrina cried, as they all did. She held the plaid shirt she saw Harvey wear only a few hours ago, close to her heart.</p><p><br/>
They had a funeral. Without a body to bury.</p><p>Hilda Spellman wept as she was so fond of that boy.</p><p>Zelda who had always been against Sabrina spending time with that boy, even looked upset. She knew he had had a good heart.</p><p>Sabrina could barely hold her head up, the tears she wept felt as if they were never ending. Roz standing next to her, with her arms around her, holding her together.</p><p><br/>
A few days later, a package was delivered to the Spellman's and Dr. Cerberus showed Sabrina a new comic book series. One that had been created by Harvey.</p><p>The title was Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, and it told it all. Everything. From the day the bat flew into her room. Until the end of the witch war. It was as if Sabrina had written it herself.</p><p>On the very last pages, there was Harvey and Angela, talking about Sabrina. And him telling his cousin that he had forgiven her, for all of it. He knew why she did what she did. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted things to be easier. She wanted to let go. He understood. </p><p>And that he loved her enough to see her happy with someone else.</p><p>His last few moments on that hill, it was all there on that last page. And how he thought of Sabrina.  His heart still full of love. For her.</p><p><br/>
Her heart had felt like a bleeding open wound.</p><p>She held the comic book close to her heart, as she had done with his plaid shirt when she had found it and realized that the boy she once loved was gone. She had tearfully thanked the man she had begun to call her uncle and had gone upstairs to her room.</p><p><br/>
She found herself drawn to her vanity and opened the drawer. And there it was. The golden necklace. How it shined.</p><p>The weight of it was comforting as she held it in her hand.</p><p>She let her fingers touch the necklace she already was wearing. The one Nick had given her.</p><p>At the time she hadn't realized how similar it had been. When he had given her that necklace. It was almost exactly like the moment when Harvey had given her the necklace he had got for her. <br/>
Now she suspected maybe he had done it on purpose. She wouldn't put it past Nick to do something like that.</p><p>She took the golden necklace. She made her choice.</p><p>It felt strange, to now wear two necklaces. But it felt right.</p><p>She knew Nick would sour at the sight of the gold necklace. So an invisibility spell was placed. She could still see it. She could feel it, and touch it. But nobody else could see it.</p><p>She remembered having burned her old feelings for Harvey using the candle. A mistake. She realized that now. But her memories had still remained. And the feelings she had while she saw Harvey with Roz.. It was jealousy. And not only because she was single and alone.</p><p>Her old feelings for Harvey were gone. And maybe she never could get them back.</p><p>But her new feelings for him remained in her heart of hearts. They felt more stable than the old ones had. Stronger. And she would carry them with her.</p><p>Eighteen years. She could wait. </p><p>She had eighteen years to make it work with Nick. What was time for a witch like her anyway. </p><p>If they couldn't make it work, if they fell apart as they had in the past, she would find a way to get her Harvey back. And they would get their second chance. They both more than deserved it.</p><p>But if they could make it work. A part of her hoped that maybe Nick really could change for the better in that time. She would still find a way to get Harvey back. And she would have one of her best friends back.</p><p>Sabrina was a lot of things. But she was stubborn and once she made up her mind, it was almost impossible to change it.</p><p>And so she had eighteen years. It was all that she had to find a way to protect Harvey from the False God. And break the bad luck curse put on him.</p><p>How hard could that be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was taken from a story that I'll never write.</p><p>I'm trying to process what was done to my favorite series of all time, how it was wronged, and this is just my way of doing so.</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>